As expressed in the title of the present specification, the following invention refers to a direct sugar dispensing system in automatic hot beverage vending machines, being of the known type of automatic hot beverage vending machines dispensing coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc., whose machines have a set of product selection push buttons and a selected product receiving box, as well as other elements, among which we can consider the sugar compartment from where the sugar is led to the cup which the selected product is poured into. Said sugar storage compartment is separated from the receiving point of the cup the selected product is poured into.
The present specification describes a direct sugar dispensing system from the storage compartment to the cup which the selected product is poured into, having in the sugar outlet of the storage compartment a protective gate operated by a coil or a motor.
Hence, the sugar storage compartment is assembled over the positioning point, in the receiving box, of the cups which the selected product is poured into and close thereto, the sugar falling by simple gravity directly into the corresponding cup.
On the other hand, the protective gate of the sugar outlet of the storage compartment is capable of being operated in order to adopt a second position, separating from the sugar outlet, in order to permit the dispensing of sugar, while in its first inoperative and protective position it remains connected to the outlet acting as a protective element against steam and moisture.
The direct sugar dispensing system is especially applicable to automatic hot beverage vending machines, for beverages such as coffee, hot chocolate and other teas, where the users select the product, and, besides the user can select whether he wants the beverage with or without sugar.
Automatic hot beverage vending machines conventionally have a set of product selection push buttons, a receiving box for the cups which the selected product is poured into, as well as a series of storage compartments for different products and elements, such as espresso coffee, decaffeinated coffee, milk, chocolate, sugar, cups, stirrers or spoons, etc.
In this way, once a user has selected a product, the respective cup which the selected product is poured into is placed in the box that the machine has for this purpose and the corresponding systems of the machine for dispensing a stirrer or spoon, sugar, if it has been selected by the user, and the selected product or products, are actuated.
On the other hand, the sugar storage compartment is separated from the receiving point of the cups the selected product is poured into, in such a way that the sugar is dispensed by means of a duct whose free end finishes in a jointed section so that the dispensing of the sugar is directed towards the corresponding cup which the product is poured into, whereas in its inoperative position it tilts upward, trying to prevent the duct from having a very moist surface, which with the passing of time leads to an accumulation of traces of sugar and the subsequent lumping thereof.
This is so, given that, as it is known, in automatic hot beverage vending machines steam is produced and there is a lot of moisture, which makes the accumulation of the traces of moist sugar dry to the point that they get lumpy and hence the sugar dispensing duct gets clogged, which represents a serious problem.
The dosed dispensing of sugar from the storage compartment is produced by a dosing element of the doses to be dispensed. Said element may be comprised of a worm screw, which in its appropriate rotation dispenses the previously determined amount, which moves towards the duct that leads it to the cup which the selected product is poured into.
The present specification describes a sugar dispensing system in automatic hot beverage vending machines, being of the type of automatic hot beverage vending machines, for beverages such as coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, in whose selection a cup is provided for the selected product to be poured into, as well as other elements, in such a way that the sugar storage compartment is assembled with its outlet over the receiving point of the cups which the selected product is poured into and close to them. In the sugar outlet for direct dispensing into the corresponding cup which the selected product is poured into, there is a gate that can be operated by a motor or coil.
The protective gate of the direct dispensing outlet of the sugar from the storage compartment thereof to the cups which the selected product is poured into is defined by an angulate sheet-like body, which in a first inoperative position is connected to the sugar outlet and in a second position, collapsed by the operation of a motor or coil, it releases it, permitting the discharge and direct dispensing of the sugar into the corresponding cup where the selected product is poured.
In this way, the steam produced is deviated preventing the moisture from impregnating the sugar stored in the outlet of the storage compartment and preventing the sugar from getting lumpy.
On the other hand, the system that is described has the big advantage that in the hypothetical case that the moisture and steam produced could cause the sugar close to the outlet of the storage compartment to get somewhat lumpy, in the dispensing operation, the dosing mechanism itself will act directly on the sugar causing it to be released, acting as a clog preventing element, thus avoiding any type of clogging, with the big advantage that this represents.
In order to complete the description that is going to be made hereinafter and for the purpose of providing a better understanding of the characteristics of the invention, the present specification is accompanied by a series of diagrams, in whose figures, the most characteristic details of the invention are represented in an illustrative and non-restrictive manner.